generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah Drake
Noah Drake is a Freshman at Port Charles University and a graduate of Port Charles High School. He is currently undecided on his major and wants to explore his options. Noah is a tough headstrong guy who is a recovering herion addict. After the school shooting and almost losing his sister he didnt know how to cope so he turned to drugs. It lost him his then-girlfriend Josslyn Jacks but gained his former-girlfriend, now wife, Briana Corinthos. Noah is known to be a "hottie" around school with some girls crushing on him, but he always stayed faithful to his girlfriend. Noah used to play basketball in high school but got suspended for his drug use and decided to focus on getting clean before returning to the game and he never did return. Noah is notably known for his relationship with Briana, who is the daughter of notable super couple "Chlichael" (Michael Corinthos and Chloe Mathers). Noah is the son of Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio and named after his grandfather Noah Drake Sr, Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane, Brother of Emma Drake, Anna Drake and Drake Niles, Nephew of Maxie Jones, cousin of Courtney Hunter and Josh Hunter, son-in-law of Michael anc Chloe Corinthos, brother-in-law of Trinity Corinthos and the late Leah Corinthos. Noah Drake is portrayed by actor Casey Diedreck. Early Life In The Series Season 1 Noah makes his first appearance in 1.01 Pilot as he meets up with girlfriend Josslyn. He is later seen in class with fellow sophomores Briana Corinthos, The Zacchara Twins, Drake Niles, Cody Ford, Fiona Spencer, Liam McBain, Madi Morgan and Spike Lavery. in 1.06 The Party Scene, Noah is at the party when Josslyn shows up and the two disapear off together leaving Briana alone. in 1.08 Someone Who Cares, its time for boys basketball tryout and Noah plays select basketball and when he tries out for the team for Varsity, he learns that senior Cameron Webber is trying out for his position and since he is a senior and if he is good enough, he will be the Varsity Point guard and Noah might be put down to JV. During the tryouts, Cameron tries to outdue Noah and Noah has to fight back for the position that Cameron doesn't even play. After battling out, Noah gets the spot of Point Guard on Varsity. in 1.09 Get Out Alive, Noah learns that Josslyn is in the hospital and rushes there to see if she is ok. in 1.10 Make It Right, while Josslyn is recovering in the hospital, Noah goes to visit her. in 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Noah attends the dance with Josslyn. in 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Noah is walking into school with Max when Jenny runs out and stops them saying someone is inside shooting, the two then run in to get Hope and Josslyn out, after running inside, Noah sees Josslyn running down the stairs and quickly grabs her and gets out. Later, Noah is seen wondering if Emma is ok and hugging younger sister Anna after she gets out. Season 2 2.05 Disparity By Design 2.12 Going Through Changes 2.13 Until Your Mine 2.14 One Day Too Late 2.15 Stand Up 2.17 Believe In Me 2.18 What's It Gonna Be 2.19 Recovery Begins 2.20 Day of Reckoning Season 3 3.01 Last To Know 3.06 The Sound Of Madness 3.07 I Lose Control 3.08 World So Cold 3.09 No More Sorrow 3.16 Running From Lions 3.19 In Fate's Hands Season 4 4.01 Awake and Alive 4.03 The Approaching Curve 4.08 A Party Song (Walk Of Shame) 4.10 Hush 4.12 My Obsession 4.13 Eyes On You 4.15 Don't Walk The Other Way 4.16 Why Don't You Love Me 4.18 Death and All His Friends Season 5 5.01 Some Things Burn 5.02 Erase This 5.03 Your Love Was a Lie 5.07 Never Go Back 5.12 The Day That Saved Us 5.15 What I've Done 5.18 Broken Mirrors Season 6 6.01 Brick By Boring Brick 6.02 Chalk Outline 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless 6.04 Should've When You Could've 6.06 Crazy Beautiful Life 6.14 Got Me Going Crazy 6.17 Better Than Revenge Season 7 7.01 New Perspective 7.02 Don't Let Me Get Me 7.04 You Can Talk Me Into It 7.05 Don't Let Me Down 7.06 Fall Into Me 7.08 Come Clean 7.09 Won't Back Down 7.11 Loyalty At It's Best 7.13 We Stitch These Wounds 7.16 Only God Can Judge Me 7.18 The Good Left Undone Season 8 8.06 How To Save A Life 8.10 The Game Is Over 8.12 You and Me, Can't You See 8.14 Because Of You 8.15 Call Me When Your Sober 8.16 That's What You Get 8.17 Let It Die Season 9 9.03 I've Become So Numb 9.04 Goodbye (I'm Sorry) 9.06 Savior 9.09 How Does It Feel 9.12 You're The Reason 9.15 Ready To Fall Season 10 10.02 Memories Of a Broken Heart 10.07 Let Love Bleed Red 10.10 Open Your Eyes 10.12 Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend 10.15 Imperfections 10.18 Keep You With Me 10.20 No News Is Good News Season 11 11.01 To Live and To Lose 11.03 Long Live Us 11.06 Say Goodbye 11.08 Why Can't You Just Be Honest 11.09 Wish You Never Met Me 11.11 Lonely As You 11.12 Revenge & It's Thrills 11.14 Tragedy + Time 11.16 Space Enough To Grow 11.17 Everybody Breaks A Glass Trivia *Noah is the first and only character to have a drug problem so far *Noah is the first character to get married (married Briana Corinthos in Season 7) Quotes Relationships Josslyn Jacks *Start Up: Pre Series *Break Up: 2.05 Disparity By Design **Reason: Noah was addicted to Heroin Briana Corinthos *Start Up: 2.14 One Day Too Late *Break Up: 11.08 Why Can't You Just Be Honest **Reason: Noah Cheated with Lila Lila Alcazar * Start Up: 10.20 No News is Good News Category:Next Generation Category:Characters